capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Edward Falcon
Edward Falcon, known as Fokker in the Japanese version, or simply Falcon, is the main character of Power Stone. Falcon is age 21, weighs 160 pounds, measures 5'11" and has a fighting style of boxing. He is the son of archaeologist Pride Falcon. He is from Londo (a reference to London though the Power Stone 2 manual incorrectly specifies London as his place of origin). When in Power Change, he is known as the Red Whirlwind. Falcon's Japanese name is a reference to the fokker, the plane he is seen in. This was possibly removed in the English version because of the inappropriate puns that would follow. His Power Change is similar to Iron Man, or other Metal Heroes characteristic of Japanese tokusatsu TV shows. Pride is his father. Story Power Stone Hailing from the town of Londo, noble Falcon circes the world in hi airplane "Hockenheim." He searches for the Power Stones which were revealed in an anient family legend. Falcon ha a strong sense of justice. He specializes inboxing and destroys evil with sharp moves and explosive punches. In his ending, Falcon obtains the Power Stone he was searching for and as the cave crumbles, Pride catches him on his plane. However, Falcon drops the Power Stone, and blames it on Pride and his 'sloppy driving'. Power Stone 2 While traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to his hometown, London, Falcon's airplane Hockenheim is caugt in a mysterious dark cloudbank and loses control. Someone's shadow flickers between the clouds in the lightning for a moment. When the clouds part, a gigantic floating castle appears. "This must be the mysterious castle my father told me he had seen once... Good. I was getting bored!" Characteristics Falcon is perceived as the main character of the series, and is a balanced easy-to-control fighter with neither the flash of outstanding strengths or the drawback of outstanding weaknesses. Depending on a player's skill level, his double jumps and post-transformation attacks can be a plus - or a minus. During a power change, he gains powerful moves for both close and far range combat. In Power Stone Collection, Falcon unlocks the Soccer Ball. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Power Missile: Fires missiles from his hand or wrist. * Power Hurricane: He takes off into the air forming a spiraling cyclone-like pillar of fire that looks similar to Ken's Shinryuken move (Removed in Power Stone 2; is used instead as one of Pride's Power Fusions) * Power Rocket (Power Fusion) : His body dashes quickly and homes in on one opponent. * Power Explosion (Power Fusion) : Missiles explode out of his body and home in on the opponent. Anime In the Japanese anime, Falcon was voiced by Masaya Onosaka, while Robert Tinkler provided his vocals for the English version. In the anime, Edward Falcon goes on a journey to find his father Pride Falcon. In the first few episodes at his hometown in Sun Land, his father sends him a Power Stone, which he learns how to use. He also meets Ryoma, who wants to fight Falcon, and Rouge, a fortune teller. Octo and Pus, called the Octopus Twins, are after Falcon's Power Stone. He later meets Ayame and her big brother, who is disguised as a girl, who are also after the Power Stone. Rouge then tells Falcon to travel on a journey to go around the world searching Sun Land, Wood Land, Fire Land, Gold Land, Dark Land, and Soil Land for Power Stones. Only once was Apollis able to transform by Power Change using Falcon's Power Stone. Jack and Apollis are able to use Falcon's Power Stone. Over the course of the series, Falcon develops a crush on Rouge, though she seems to have intrests in Ryoma instead. To make things more complicated, Ayame and the original character Cassie develop feelings for Falcon both of which he has no romantic interest in. Other Appearances Falcon makes a small cameo in Capcom vs. SNK 2, during the desert race stage. Gallery Image:PowerFalcon.png|''Power Stone'' Image:EdwardFalcon.png|''Power Stone'' Image:FalconConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:PS2Falcon.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PS2Falcon&Rouge.png|''Power Stone 2'' with Rouge Image:CruzFalcon.png|''UDON's Art of Capcom'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters